User talk:KazMx
Highlights Hi Kaz. Could you possibly revert this? I spent a long time adding those highlights and they were removed for no reason. Thanks. 04:48, 9/14/2011 :No problem and thanks. I made a couple userboxes. Let me know if this is hat you were looking for. What do you think? 23:22, 9/14/2011 ::Two things. First, rollback is for vandalism. Second, why must we be glorifying Wikia staff and volunteers who serve no editorial role in this community? 23:42, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :::We decided to add the rollback highlight in the wiki review. Also, I don't see harm if staff, helpers, and VSTF have highlights. If a user sees one of them editing when one of us isn't then they'll notice the out of ordinary highlight and ask them something. Like I said, there's nothing wrong with them having it. 23:45, 9/14/2011 :Regarding the user boxes and streaks: So do you like the Nocturne one, or something similar to it? 23:49, 9/14/2011 Inactive Hi Kaz. Trust me, I am not happy to tell you this, but Vyrolan has passed the 45 inactivity day mark. I think users shouldn't have all of their rights removed, but be dropped one step down the user rights ladder. The decision is yours. 02:04, 9/15/2011 Streaks and Userboxes Hi. Am I allowed to leave user boxes on people's talk page that I think deserve it as well? Also, I like the streak idea, but I don't quite understand the icon :P 05:49, 9/15/2011 :I see. You could just use colored buttons like this. Just type in button on google images and pick the pretty shiny ones :P I like those better, just saying ;) 05:54, 9/15/2011 ::That streak that you gave me.. =.= I am planning on having a userbox project anyway, talk to you tomorrow 06:01, 9/15/2011 ::: Idk about my streak. :/ 06:18, 9/15/2011 ok sounds good let me know what you think we should doHeroGaming 06:52, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Personal files I'm going to be using them for my champions table in my user page. Why do you ask? 16:23, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Images for Streaks Hi. I have some really good looking images for the streaks if you need them. You can't take them from here because the logo will be in the middle, but I have a lot of those glass buttons that I found on google. All you type is: glass button and it will pull up the same images from that link. I found blue, red, green, yellow, blue green, orange yellow, purple, and more. Let me know if you like them so I can upload them. 17:35, 9/17/2011 :Oh also check out this to see some really nice userboxes I made. Do you like those as well? 17:36, 9/17/2011 ::Thanks! Also, I like those images. But we are going to need more/different colors. Maybe you could change some of the colors around a bit. Also, just as an opinion, don't make grey or black streaks. They don't bring a warm feeling since thats what streaks are supposed to do. If you make white, then you should ad random outlining of colors in it. 18:15, 9/17/2011 vids hey any more thoughts on vid placement maybe they would look better below abilities?HeroGaming 19:55, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Nomination Hi Kaz. It is Tuesday now and I was wondering what you were planning on doing with this. Let me know whenever you get the chance. Thanks. 23:28, 9/20/2011 Nominations Hi. I hope that you're aware that we have 4 requests for administrative rights... I just wanted to make you aware of them. 03:57, 9/22/2011 Highlights As you notice, your user profile tab is highlighted. However in wiki activity, it won't be bolded. We can either have bolded highlights in wiki activity or have normal font highlights with highlighted user tabs. What do you think? 04:06, 9/23/2011 Missing Info I have three e-mails with him, two in response to me. Once that said I was "all good" Can you double check? Asperon Thorn 20:23, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :No worries, I don't suppose you can pull that comment off my entry though ;-) Asperon Thorn 20:32, September 23, 2011 (UTC) League of Legends Wiki Policy Hi Kaz. I wanted to know if I have your permission to update and remodel our wiki's policies. I have a really really great idea in mind and I am asking you since you are the one who created the original ones. My idea is a lot more organized and user friendly and much easier to comprehend. Let me know please. Thanks. 20:02, 10/17/2011 :Ok. There it is. Of course I will create the red links, but that is what it would look like. It's a lot easier to read and the navigation is much better imo. 05:26, 10/18/2011 Problems with multiple accounts Hi, I'm concerned about this wiki. I was asked to look at a couple of accounts and found a group of more than 50 sockpuppets. I've found in the past that one person playing that game can mean that others on the wiki are doing the same. I'd love to talk to you about this, possibly via chat? If the other beaurocrats can be involved, that would be better still. Thanks -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:49, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah I requested a lot of check users regarding some concerns with sockpuppets here. If I may join the conversation, I'd like that, if not, its ok. 03:12, 10/19/2011 ::We have had no history of hardcore sockpuppet abuse here - I'd say that a group of sockpuppets that large would more likely not be sockpuppets, but more likely a public IP (though I haven't seen the checkuser results so I wouldn't know for sure). 03:32, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey kaz i was going to be working on chamion videos for the wiki. i had some other projects come up and now im free again. i did one on the lee sin page over a month ago. It got good reviews but i belive you wanted it to be lower so i have it at the bottom right now. So now that i am free i am going to cover the champs. what i am going to do is a new skin review and show abilities. ill be directing traffic back through links to the articles. im glad you liked the first video and i agree that the video looked out of place at the top of the article so they will all be underneath the abilities. il do a few more and then check with you to see if liek the way the are turning out. hope your having a good dayHeroGaming 15:53, November 1, 2011 (UTC) LoL Wiki Twitter! Howdy! I'm just curious as to who is currently managing the LoL Wiki Twitter account ? I've added it to our list of Wikis active on Twitter but wasn't sure who's currently operating it. If you could let me know or update the page on Community Central it would be very much appreciated. Thanks and keep up the awesome work! :) --Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 00:49, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :Kaz has been MIA for about 80 days now... 02:13, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :nvm 02:25, January 12, 2012 (UTC) ::I was, but the password was sent to D3. 02:23, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey the Kaz! I finally tracked you down. My name's Jorge and I work here at Wikia. I also play a ton of LoL and can be found lurking in the wiki chat pretty often. We here at Wikia have been building stronger social connections with the wikia community and attempting to bring a consistent spotlight onto some of the excellent work our users producers while also higlighting new information on wikis and the like. To that end, we have recently build building up a twitter presence on certain wikis, such as the immensely large Mass Effect wiki. I have a huge interest in League of Legends myself and we noticed the community already has fairly popular twitter account @LoLWikia that is updated every now and then. I was told you might be the admin in charge of that account. I would love to help out any way I can, ideally updating the twitter every day with interesting material. If you and your fellow admins are interested, I am happy to talk about it more. Feel free to message me or even find me in chat. Thanks! Jorge (profile)•(talk) I read your post on wiki that your computer lags running lol, perhaps you should try something else? or get an upgrade? oh and just so you know, most of the spell names dont make a lot of sense in english either... :) 19:50, April 27, 2012 (UTC)